


Grading on a Curve

by CatScratchfel9 (Catscratchfel9)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catscratchfel9/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, we hooked up last night and it turns out you're my kid's teacher" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grading on a Curve

“Oh shit.”  
York couldn't help the words that escaped his lips as he turned the corner at his son's parent teacher conference. The bombshell blond, with the kind grey eyes. He'd recognize that face, and that ass, anywhere. Mr.North was the guy he hooked up with last night.

Delta gave him a sharp look. For a 9 year old, the little boy was quite intelligent. York quickly covered his mouth, not trusting himself to save much more before escorting Delta- or was Delta escorting him- to the teacher's desk. 

 

North would of recognized that voice, the one that yelled his name until it was hoarse. Although, he didn't approve of the man cussing in front of such a perceptive kid at Delta, North didn't comment on it. Or make eye contact, for that matter. And now he had a parent-teachers conference with the fucker.  
“Uh...Hello, Delta. And... Mr. York. Um... Delta is a remarkable student. H-He, uh, he shows promise with all the subjects. You should be proud.” North stuttered, blushing as he tried to hurry through the conference. Delta nodded, obviously knowing everything that would be said, but then staring annoyed at his dad.

“Father, please refrain from engaging in eye coitus with my teacher while I am present.” He sighed, gathering his student and starting to drag York from the room. York's cheeks burned as his kid dragged him out, but he managed to mouth a quick 'call me' to the teacher before being dragged completely off.

This year was going to suck.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
